Resfriado Común
by NiefBrokelly
Summary: Koujaku se encuentra preocupado porque su mejor amigo Aoba no contesta sus llamadas ni mensajes, así que decide ir a su casa encontrando a un chico de cabelleras azules totalmente resfriado y en cama; sin embargo Koujaku conoce un remedio efectivamente placentero. KoujakuxAoba. Lemon.


Hola a todos, soy nueva en el sitio (y también en escribir fanfics) esta es la primera historia que publico, así que espero la disfruten. No olviden sus reviews. Y ahora el Leeemon...

-¡Aoba! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- una voz estrepitosa y notablemente desesperada sonaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Aoba un joven de hermosos cabellos azules se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su habitación con un resfriado espantoso que lo había dejado durmiendo todo el día, a pesar de que se abuela era enfermera el chico se negó rotundamente a tomar alguna clase de medicamento alegando que por ser un simple resfriado pronto pasarían los síntomas y se recuperaría. _"A veces puedes llegar a ser muy terco"_ fueron las palabras de su abuela. " _Estaré trabajando hasta tarde hoy ¿Seguro que estarás bien?"_ Dijo la anciana a lo que Aoba respondió con una sonrisa antes de que su abuela partiera.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS?! ¡IRE EN ESTE MOMENTO A TU CASA!- la voz de koujaku sonaba desesperada.

-Hola koujaku.- dijo con voz débil el de cabellos celestes.

-Aoba me tenías preocupado, no te vi en todo el día y no contestabas ninguna de mis llamadas

-Estoy bien koujaku, es solo que pesque un resfriado. Tuve que permanecer en cama todo el día.

-Eso no es buena señal. Iré a tu casa ahora mismo.

\- Koujaku no es necesario, solo es un resf…- no pudo terminar la frase cuando uno de sus ataques de tos repentina lo asalto.

-Llego en 10 minutos.- Colgó.

Aoba quería protestar pero era inútil, su amigo ya no podía escucharlo. El joven comenzó a sentir como su temperatura aumentaba, quiso pararse al baño para refrescarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba demasiado débil. Quizá el tener a koujaku en ese momento no fuera tan mala idea después de todo, también podría platicar con su amigo para olvidar sus dolores y pasar el rato.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero cuando despertó vio al joven de cabellos oscuros caminando hacia él con un recipiente lleno de agua fría y algunos paños.

-Hola.- dijo el mayor mientras colocaba un paño humedecido y helado en la frente de su amigo enfermo.

-Hola.- respondió débilmente mientras sonreía. –No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí. –cerró los ojos ante el contacto refrescante del paño.

-Deberías recapacitar en el estado que te encuentras antes de decir algo estúpido como eso. – sonrió dulcemente el mayor.

El más joven le devolvió la sonrisa cuando uno de sus nada discretos ataques de tos le invadió.

-Estoy bien.-Dijo para tranquilizar a de cabellos azabaches quien reacciono notablemente preocupado.

-Pero si estas ardiendo en fiebre.- dijo koujaku mientras tocaba la frente de su amigo para verificar su temperatura.- Traeré de inmediato la medicina…

¡Espera!- le interrumpió Aoba –Por favor, no quites tu mano.

El pobre chico enfermo no deseaba que el samurái le privara de su contacto, ya que la elevada temperatura del resfriado hacía sentir ese tacto inmensamente placentero. Su amigo de ojos carmesí no pudo negarse a la petición.

-Al menos, ¿Puedo saber por qué ese rechazo a los medicamentos?

-Simplemente no quiero que parezca más grave de lo que en realidad es, y no quiero preocupar a la abuela.

-Serás tonto… -El amigo mayor golpeó levemente el hombro del chico resfriado a modo de juego, y este le devolvió el golpe.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja ya basta.- Aoba jalo el brazó de su amigo para detenerlo, pero le hizo perder el equilibrio logrando tumbarlo sobre la cama, casi sobre su cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron, siempre había sido amigos, koujaku siempre cuidaba del de cabellos azules, habían estado junto desde siempre…

Sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más por instinto y cerrando los ojos, lentamente sus labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia

¿Quieres saber una forma rápida y eficaz de curarte? Sin medicamentos.- dijo koujaku en tono lento y grave mientras no despega la vista de los labios de su amigo.

-Kou…koujaku.- dijo Aoba en tono nervioso.-Yo..Yo… Si quiero.

El apuesto chico de pelo azabache sonrió sensualmente mientras se relamía los labios. Se acercó de nuevo a la boca de su amigo, quien se hallaba muy nervioso y ruborizado ¿por la fiebre? Los labios de ambos hicieron contacto, koujaku sintió los labios de su compañero, dulces y suaves y lo que comenzó como un beso casto fue subiendo de tono, Aoba sentía como su amigo se ponía fuerte y dominante; y él a pesar de estar enfermo no se quedó atrás. Una batalla de lenguas persistía y ninguno de los dos cedía, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Agitados y ya comenzando a sudar se miraron y sonrieron.

-Esto será un secreto para Tae-San.- dijo el de kimono mientras subía la camisa de su amigo hasta por encima del pecho y comenzaba a dejar el rastro húmedo de sus besos.

El de cabellos claros no podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, el mayor no aguanto más y le quito la camiseta a su amigo, la cual acabo en algún rincón de la habitación. Koujaku subió a la oreja del peliazul y le susurraba dulces palabras mientras le mordía. Bajó por su cuello y llego a su pecho, comenzó a besar los pezones del menor.

-No kouja..mghhh koujak…ahhh..- el resfriado trataba de apelar pero no conseguía terminar sus frases, la cordura lo estaba abandonando.

El apuesto joven de ojos carmesí continuo jugando con los pezones durante algún tiempo, para después bajar por el abdomen de su amigo, el menor comenzaba a gemir mientras el segundo dejaba un camino húmedo de besos, los gemidos de Aoba tenían poder sobre Koujaku, el mayor comenzaba sentir como su miembro despertaba.

Koujaku despojó a Aoba de sus pantalones y ropa interior casi con maestría, al hacerlo pudo ver la ya notable erección del de cabellos claros.. su pene erecto apuntaba al techo, rosado y latiente, invitándolo a probar de él. Koujaku tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de control para no poseerlo y embestirlo en ese mismo instante. Pronto sintió como el calor también subió a su rostro y su miembro comenzaba a reclamar atención.

-Koujaku, esto es vergonzoso, por favor no me mires así.- Aoba hablaba en voz queda y desviando la mirada de manera avergonzada, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que se veían desnudos o en una posición como esa era la primera vez que notaba ese brillo de excitación y desesperación intensa en la mirada de Koujaku.

-Pero.. pero.. es qué es tan hermoso.- Al acabar la frase el de ropas asiáticas inserto el miembro de su amigo en su boca. Ciertamente nunca antes lo había hecho, pero su amigo estaba enfermo, era una ocasión especial; además uno hace lo que sea por las personas que ama.

El joven de cabellera azul solo gemía y gemía, no podía creer que Koujaku, el gran mujeriego estuviera haciendo eso con él. Su amigo. Su koujaku. El mayor, un poco inseguro al principio comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, movía su lengua hábilmente de arriba abajo, la pasaba por la base de miembro y se detenía en la punta. Donde hacía bailes circulares con su lengua en la salida de su amigo.

Los gemidos de Aoba se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y comenzó a sentir como el calor invadía su cuerpo, sin embargo era un calor diferente al de una temperatura alta. Este era extaciante. Y justo cuando sentía que estaba por venirse su amigo se detuvo.

-¡Hey!.-Dijo a modo de protesta.- Ya casi estaba por..

-Shhh.-le interrumpio Koujaku.- Tranquilo pronto te pondré ahí de vuelta, pero antes debo hacer esto.

El comentario de Koujaku sonrojo a Aoba, sin embargo pronto un suspiro de sorpresa se hizo presente cuando sintió como los dedos de su amigo buscaban su entrada trasera, al principio sintió como entraba un dedo, luego dos. Comenzó a quejarse a lo que Koujaku comenzó a besarlo y seguir estimulando su miembro. Una vez que se tranquilizó, koujaku introdujo un dedo más.

-¡Espera!.- Sollozo débilmente Aoba.- Me duele.

-Perdóname, no quiero lastimarte. Pero es necesario. Si te duele demasiado dime y me detendré.- Koujaku besó el cuello de su amigo.

Aoba sentía mucho dolor al principio, pero pronto se fue adaptando y el dolor fue desapareciendo, el joven comenzó a mover sus caderas por instinto y el dolor pronto fue reemplazado por placer. Placer que iba creciendo más y más.

Koujaku estaba encantado por la vista, movía sus dedos en un vaivén constante y luego paraba bruscamente, para ver como su amigo comenzaba a moverse en busca de esa sensación que le arrancaba gemidos cada vez más altos. El miembro de koujaku comenzó a palpitar, sabía que pronto sería su tiempo de actuar. Lo tomó para posicionarlo en su lugar cuando la mano de Aoba lo detuvo.

¡Espera! Yo quiero hacerlo.- dijo con una cara de placer y lujuria que despertó en koujaku aún más deseos de poseerle y hacerlo suyo.

El chico menor tomo el miembro del de kimono y en un movimiento brusco lo presiono de más.

-Aghhhh..- gimió Koujaku.- Ten cuidado, estoy al límite.

Aoba creyó que era su oportunidad, comenzó a jugar con el miembro de koujaku, lo masajeaba y lo apretaba con delicadeza de vez en cuando. El mayor solo gemía por lo bajo y echaba su cabeza hacía atrás. Ya no podía, si no entraba ahora en el cuerpo de aquel chico, enloquecería de pasión.

Koujaku por fin recuperó el control y con suma delicadeza comenzó a insertar su miembro en la entrada de su amante. "Aghh" escuchó como se quejaba el uke mientras sentía su hombría entrar, sin duda tres dedos no le hacían justicia. Cuando al fin estuvo dentro se mantuvo estático para que el menor se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Sintió una mano en su abdomen y Aoba le miraba suplicante:

-Koujak..aghh..por..por favor.

Bastaron esas palabras para que el mayor comenzara con sus embestidas; al principio fueron lentas y delicadas, Aoba comenzó a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y sus gemidos se hacían más y más fuertes, Koujaku amaba verlo así, sabiendo que él era quien provocaba esa reacción en su amado Aoba.

-Aghhhh.. Kouja.. ahh..Koujaku..- la voz de Aoba se quebraba de tanto placer y no era capaz de pensar con coherencia.-Aghhh…más.

Koujaku sonrió encantado y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, con una de sus manos jugaba con el miembro del menor mientras que con la otra jugaba con las tetillas del mismo. Ambos estaban incontrolables, la habitación pronto se llenó de sonidos de pasión y gemidos de ambos. Koujaku comenzó a echar la cabeza hacía atrás señal de que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Los gemidos y suplicas de Aoba se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, él también estaba llegando al clímax. Koujaku continuó aumentando la velocidad y pronto sintió como la entrada de su amigo se contrajo en señal de orgasmo, Aoba se convulsionaba levemente dado los múltiples orgasmos que obtuvo, además también terminó con una explosión en la mano de su amigo. Ambos cuerpos cayeron agotados sobre la cama.

-¿Ves como se te quito la fiebre?.- sonrió el chico de kimono mientras besaba la frente del menor.

-Ahora sé a quién llamar cuando me enferme.- sonrió el de cabello celeste mientras besaba a su amante.

Ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos en la cama, desnudos sintiendo la respiración del otro. Mientras ellos descansaban plácidamente no se percataron del pequeño All-mate cúbico con cara de conejo que grabo todo el acto.

Al otro lado de la transmisión un joven de cabellos rubios y múltiples piercings atestiguo cada uno de los movimientos que recién habían culminado. Con una sonrisa en su rostro y un bulto creciente en sus pantalones, _"Esto no se quedará así"_ farfullo para sus adentros.


End file.
